<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Third Miya by ilibri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145182">The Third Miya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilibri/pseuds/ilibri'>ilibri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Sibling Reader, Sibling Relationship, Siblings being idiots, each story is more or less a stand alone, more characters will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilibri/pseuds/ilibri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the youngest of the Miya triplets your life has never been boring, be it starting a war with your brothers over who won’t sit in the middle seat in the car, distracting mom while they get rid of the broken vase, or simply getting groceries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader / Various</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sushi. Snacks. Siblings. (ft. Miya Atsumu & Osamu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes I do find the idea of Atsumu and Osamu having a triplet absolutely hilarious, sue me. Stories will be in no particular chronological order, so take this little scribble dump more as, but not really, an anthology series. updates will come as my time will allow it and as always feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing was sure; every single time you were sent to get groceries Osamu got lost somewhere between entering the store and the first shelf. Years of being used to it and you still worry, knowing better than anyone he always follows his nose rather than his eyes; thoughever since the mango incident you'd rather no one knew you are related.</p><p>And after all, he is like a cat, aloof and distant until food came into picture and he winds his way between your legs till he either gets what he wants or you end up flat on your face. And he still gets what he wants.</p><p>Atsumu on the other hand, is a parrot. A colourful, obnoxiously loud parrot who always wants whatever is in your hands, not caring what you knock over trying to keep your small treasures from his grabby little claws. Or, hands.</p><p>The current treasure in question being the shopping list. It's been a long time since you stood a chance against Atsumu when it came to pure pulling strength and the unfortunate victim to experience it is, well are, the two pieces of paper in your and his hand. “Great,“ you say, “if we forget to buy anythin' I'm blamin' ya.“</p><p>“This wouldn't have happened if ya just gave me the damn paper in the first place,“ huffs Atsumu.</p><p>You stuff the torn piece of paper in your pocket. “Where's Samu?“</p><p>“What am I? His babysitter?“</p><p>“No, that honour would be mine,“ you dead pan to his snarky question. Throwing a quick glance up and down the aisle you fail to notice your other brother between the customers. Well, whatever. He'll show up sooner or later. So you return your attention to tooth paste. Dad likes the blue one. Only there are at least four different blue ones.</p><p>“Just take the cheapest.“</p><p>“That one's digustin’.“</p><p>“If we buy the cheaper stuff we'll have more money left over to buy snacks!“</p><p>“Ooo,“ your eyes widen as you do the quick math, “Tsumu yer so smart!“ You grab two of the cheapest tubes. “Maybe we can even get Samu-nii to make us some onigiri...“ The mere thought of them makes your mouth water.</p><p>“Samu-nii?“ he frowns. “Ya never call me that.“</p><p>“Ya lost that privilege when ya framed me for eatin' his puddin'. We should get some hair dye too. Yer roots are starting to show.“ No way are you going to let your brother walk around with roots showing. Oh no. Not under your watch.“Maybe some purple shampoo but I don't see it anywhere...“</p><p>“What for?“</p><p>“So we can get ya a real nice platinum colour.“</p><p>“Nah, I like the one I have.“</p><p>You straighten up and give him a look of disbelief. “It's yellow.“</p><p>“Gold! It's gold! 'Cause I'm a champion!“</p><p>Right. “Whatever you need to tell yerself little brother.“</p><p>While he hisses back insults, because he's the oldest and how dare you disrespect him in the 7-Eleven of all places, you try to remember what the next thing on the shopping list was. Shampoo, right, check, dad's favourite shaving cream is already in the cart, as is deodorant you've gotten in a fight over with Atsumu just a minute ago (“I want this one!“</p><p> “Tsumu this one stinks like a teenage boy who hasn't showered in a week.“ </p><p>“I AM A TEENAGE BOY!”). You should take one for Osamu too. Their morning squabbles weren't how you liked starting your day, not that a single deodorant would stop that but one can dream, right? Speaking of which, slowly it would be time to start looking for your always hungry triplet. Still ignoring Atsumu you head towards the food section.</p><p>Here's the thing about parrots. Just like cats they want attention when you have something more important to do. A cat will nudge you, lay over your books or keyboard or whatever you might be doing at the moment, maybe dug its claws in your leg or just straight up refuse to leave no matter how many times you push it away. A parrot on the other hand, will perch itself on your shoulder and scream till you give it what it wants.</p><p>That's what Atsumu is doing at the moment. Well, not the screaming part, though his blabbering is just as annoying. He's leaning on your shoulder, flicking your ear while you compare the prices of bonito flakes. “Stop that.“</p><p>“I'm gonna get chips.“</p><p>“Wait for-“</p><p>He's already walking away, pushing the cart and whistling, so you roll your eyes and return your attention back to the packages. Which one did mom say tasted weird again?</p><p>Here's another thing about parrots. As innocent as they may look to some, they do love creating this thing called chaos. And here's the thing about chaos. Unlike some other things it's worse in small dosages, because in small dosages it's funny.  For example, a parrot filling your shoe with sunflower seeds.</p><p>Or a golden haired boy filling the shopping cart with bags of chips. There's barely enough space for those three packages in your arms.</p><p>“Mom's gonna go ballistic if we buy so much chips,“ you say looking at Atsumu trying to stuff one more bag in the cart.</p><p>“We'll just pay separately.“</p><p>Oh right. You could do that. And this time not fail to forget taking the receipt out of the bag before dad finds it. While Atsumu tries to decide which package of crab chips to take next (as if he could cram one more in the cart) you sneak in some small packets of super sour candy. For later. You never knew when Samu will itch and go through your secret stash.</p><p>As if he smelled you're collecting ingredients for a trap his gray hair appears on the other side of the aisle. “What's with all that?“ he asks when he sees half the cart is filled with snacks.</p><p>“Supplies.“</p><p>Osamu puts his hands in pockets. “Put them back.“</p><p>You blink. Twice. Then glance over at Atsumu who looks just as shocked as you. He narrows his eyes and pinches Osamu's cheek. “Ya feelin' alright Samu? Got fever?“ Osamu swats his hand away. “Who are ya and what have ya done with our brother?“</p><p>And his hands are empty too... The only time Osamu didn't come back carrying a bunch of food was when you were shopping at a shoe store.</p><p>“If we don't buy snacks we can get sushi,“ he says with an expression that clearly asks how you two idiots couldn't work that out on your own.</p><p>“Oooo,“ both your and Atsumu's eyes widen in awe. You could get sushi. You both look at all the tasty, tasty snacks in the cart. Sushi... Or maybe ramen. A new restaurant did open up the street just last month. But then you'll have no goodies for later... But it's sushi.</p><p>“Alright, I'll get these back!“ Atsumu grabs the bags and stacks them back on the shelf.</p><p>“Hey! I haven't agreed yet!“ you protest.</p><p>Osamu pats your shoulder. “Two to one.“</p><p>You roll your eyes. It wasn't the rule of 'two over one' overruling whatever your answer was going to be, it was more you hate being the losing one. Even when you get a reward. Even when the reward is tasty food. </p><p>At least mom's paying.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. San (ft. Miya family)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three is a weird number. It's only two units bigger than one and only a unit more than two and yet it seems to be so much more, especially when the three in question are toddlers needed to be dressed for kindergarten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs Miya has always trusted her gut feeling and in that moment it was telling her the bathroom was down the corridor, last door on the left, and, just as Mr Miya had told her that morning, eating leftover curry for breakfast was a dreadful idea.</p><p>Doctor repeats her words and Mrs Miya's neck becomes completely stiff. If it wouldn't she'd perhaps be able to look at her husband whose face turned ashen pale. “Triplets?“</p><p>Well, this will take buy one get one for free jokes on a whole new level.</p><p>Doctor's words are just buzzing and the soon to be Miya parents nod and smile and nod and hold on each others' hand as if there's no tomorrow. They're silent on the way out.</p><p> Mr Miya turns to his wife. “Do they even sell strollers for three kids?”</p><p>*</p><p>Three is a weird number. It's only two units bigger than one and only a unit more than two and yet it seems to be so much more, especially when the three in question are toddlers needed to be dressed for daycare.</p><p>You all wear the same colours because Atsumu would throw a tantrum if your jumper wasn't the same colour as his and you would throw a tantrum when yours was a different colour than Osamu's, who in turn would throw a tantrum because his jumper was now the same colour as Atsumu's.</p><p>Mrs Miya had read advices that one should always dress their twins (or, in this case, triplets) differently as it is good for their personality development; which is all well and good and a great advice, except that whoever wrote it forgot to take into account that two and a half out of her three children saw being dressed differently as their siblings as a horrific violation of their toddler rights.</p><p>Your parents tell themselves one day you'll grow out of this phase, but till then mom stitches little numbers one, two, and three on the edges of your clothes. She did start stitching your names, but with only two pairs of hands in the house and three little sprouts in constant need of attention there was never enough time to finish them.</p><p>“One,“ says Mr Miya and Atsumu raises his hands.</p><p>“<em>Ichi!</em>“ he proudly chimes.</p><p>“Two,“ Mr Miya grabs you before you'd crawl out of the reach of his arms.</p><p>“<em>Ni!</em>“ like his brother Osamu too raises his chubby fists, but only halfway.</p><p>“And three!”</p><p>“<em>San!“ </em>You hug your dad's neck, perhaps hoping that will get you out of having to wear socks.</p><p>And heaven forbid they ever messed up which jumper belonged to whom. It was beyond your parents' wisdom how you could tell the number stitched on the edge was not the same they said when counting your heads, but you could.</p><p>“Must be yer superpower,“ jokes Mr Miya while changing your sweater that has the wrong number on the edge. He barely pulls it off when Atsumu's chubby hands already grab it and begin pulling it over his head. He screams when his father offers to help, pouting even if he's completely lost between the left sleeve and the opening for the head.</p><p>“Alright buddy,“ muses Mr Miya and turns his attention to Osamu who already pulled his socks off so, naturally, now you've mysteriously lost one of your socks too. Mr Miya sighs. Maybe it's time to let his boss know he's going to be late.</p><p>*</p><p>Three is an enormous number, when the three in question are a feverish toddler in your arms and two more running around doctor's office. Perhaps it was time to ask the daycare to put you three into different groups. That will cause an outrage, oh ever since the 'One child, one pillow' incident Mrs Miya is well aware of that. But then again, better that than all of you throwing a tantrum when only one got to leave the daycare early.</p><p>“One, two, three,“ she counts your heads under her breath, then hurries over to where you just picked up a very interesting small stone that probably fell from the soles of someone's shoes, “San! I mean y/n, sweetie, that's a stone. See, it's rough and cold.“ You whine when she takes the treasure from you but still  listen closely to her words that spark Atsumu's interest too, and he trots closer to see what is happening. Thankfully feverish Osamu has fallen asleep in her arms. Really, the last thing she needs is his firm conviction the stone is just greyish candy. Mrs Miya still lets Atsumu to take the stone in his hands. “No,“ she grabs his hand when he lifts it towards his mouth that is already curving into a grimace. “Hey, hey, no need to cry over it sweetie. Yer gonna wake up yer brother and he needs sleep right now.“</p><p>“Is he sick?” your tiny voice chimes in. Mrs Miya nods. “Because he ate melon seeds,“ you nod with all the entire wisdom of a 3 year old. “He's growin' melons in his tum-tum,“ you tell Atsumu whose wide eyes blink twice before he bursts into tears.</p><p>*</p><p>“One, two, three,“ Mrs Miya counts your heads while you play around the house. If you hide from her sight sooner or later screaming and crying alerts her something happened. A moment later Mr Miya returns to the living room with a very much red faced and screaming Atsumu in his arms.</p><p>“What happened?“ she asks, crouching down to console you, also crying because there's no way you'd let your brother scream his lungs out by himself.</p><p>“Ah the usual,“ he places the scissors on the counter, “wouldn't let him shred his shirt. Osamu, no!“ He quickly grabs his other son who also starts crying, shocked that his own father would take the lost sock from him before he got the chance to find out how it tastes.</p><p>Ah, just another Sunday.</p><p>The good thing about three children running around is they're never lonely. There are always games to play, fights to win, faces to colour. Most of the days all of you exhaust yours (sometimes apparently infinite) supplies of energy by the time evening falls. Mr Miya puts you to bed (one bed, because trying to make you sleep in separate cribs is apparently a disgusting violation of Toddler convention) before he collapses beside his wife.</p><p>“Asleep?“ she asks.</p><p>Mr Miya hums. “For now.“</p><p>The moment they turn the lights off slide door across the hallway open. Light steps cross the dangerous waters of the dark hallway, enter the bedroom and climb over Mr Miya to the safe haven between the parents.</p><p>“Bad dreams?“ asks Mrs Miya. In response Osamu sniffles and snuggles closer. Not a minute passes when two more pairs of legs pass through the darkness of the hallway and climb to be beside their brother. You shriek when Atsumu pushes his cold feet on your back, but dad's stern word makes you stop. A few moments later you're all asleep.  </p><p>“One, two, three,“ sleepily mumbles Mrs Miya, patting each of your heads.</p><p>“Four,“ says Mr Miya and his wife giggles.</p><p>*</p><p>Three is the number of band-aid packages your parents buy per month. Ever since you've grown for about a chopstick taller, well you only grew for about three thirds of a chopstick because nature thought it would be funny if you got outgrown by your brothers at the tender age of 5, it turned out the tall tree in the park could in fact be climbed, if you climbed on someone's shoulders and then pull them on the lowest branch. Sadly the branches aren't big fans of being climbed on but no amount of scratches and falls could stop you from trying.</p><p>“A champignon never stops tryin'!“ proclaims Atsumu after the failed attempt that left bark in his hair and Osamu laughing on the branch.</p><p>“What's a champignon?“ you ask.</p><p>“It's the person who's the best! It's what I'll be one day!“</p><p>Osamu snorts, firmly grabbing on the thin branch he's sitting on. “Champignon's a mushroom.“</p><p>“No it ain't!“</p><p>A mushroom, you make a little note in your memory, because no matter how much Atsumu protests you're more inclined to believe Osamu when it comes to mushrooms.</p><p>Your heads turn when you hear mom calling and waving, waiting for Osamu to climb down before running over to her.</p><p>“I win!“ announces Atsumu despite Osamu reaching her first.</p><p>“Why, because yer a champignon?“</p><p>“Are we all here?“ loudly asks Mr Miya before his boys could jump into each other's hair, “identify yerselves!“</p><p>“One!“ calls Atsumu.</p><p>“Two!“ calls Osamu, louder.</p><p>“Three!“ you call and jump, because being louder than them was never an option.</p><p>Four heads turn to Mrs Miya. “Mom,“ she raises her hand.</p><p>“Excellent!“ proclaims Mr Miya as three small voices cheer. “Then we can get goin'!“</p><p>“Where to?“ you ask.</p><p>Mr Miya picks up a stick and starts drawing lines in the sand covering the path. “It's a secret but maybe ya can guess, we'll go down this path-“</p><p>“A treasure hunt!”</p><p>“Almost. At the fountain we'll turn left, and what lies down the fountain path?“</p><p>“Pigeons?“ you try guessing.</p><p>Osamu bumps his fist on the open palm. “Ice cream stand!“</p><p>Mr Miya nods.</p><p>“Last one there's a loser!“ shouts Atsumu who starts running before even finishing the sentence. Osamu immediately follows, both ignoring your shouts to wait up.</p><p>*</p><p>Three is a funny number. It only works when the two and one have the third , because otherwise it's just one and two. Like a clover that got munched on by a picky rabbit that tried a leaf and then decided it doesn't fit its taste.</p><p>Volleyball sort of became the rabbit munching on the clover. One day teachers simply decided you're not allowed to play on the same team as your brother anymore. And no amount of crying, screaming and sulking could convince the rabbit to give the leaf back.</p><p>“Maybe we can sneak ya in,“ suggests Atsumu one night, “all ya hafta do is wear our clothes. No one will know!“</p><p>So you try that and funnily enough, people do notice when one and two together make a three, and what surprises children even more is that parents also notice when they return late from school because they had to stay in detention. And as if cleaning the school hallways for a month wasn't enough, now they have to clean the house too.</p><p>It is however enough to discourage you from trying to sneak into practice again, so you stick with only coming to games and waiting for their practice to end so you can walk home together. From time to time some of their teammates stop to say hello or to complain to you about their shenanigans, but that's knowledge you hold to yourself, since you never knew when blackmail material might come in handy.</p><p>It's only when Osamu teases they get to go to a volleyball workshop and you don't that you get envious.</p><p>“It sounds stupid anyway,“ you try pretending you couldn't care less.</p><p>“It would be perfect for ya then,“ Osamu shots back and sprints away as you dive after him.</p><p>Maybe you are just a teensy bit envious, still as long as you get to play with them when they are home it's not that bad. After returning from their workshops you don't even let them take their shoes off before dragging them to the volleyball net dad set up in the garden. You stand where you always stand, by the net so you can throw balls for them to hit over.</p><p>Atsumu pushes you away. “No, this is my position now. I wanna be a setter.“</p><p>You don' mind, and throw the ball towards Atsumu who sends it back into a bit of an awkward place and you end up not even hitting it.</p><p>Osamu bursts into laughter. “Ya suck.“ He jumps to avoid the kick aimed at his knee. “We play with good players now so yer gonna hafta practice more. There was this tall player with a cool name! Right, Tsumu?“</p><p>“Tsumu?“ you repeat.</p><p>“Tsumu and Samu. It's our names but they sound way cooler now!“ proudly declares Atsumu.</p><p>Your eyes widen in admiration. “I want that too! What should I call myself?“</p><p>“Yer always copyin' us,“ complains Osamu but he gets ignored as the first name Atsumu suggests earns him a ball to the face.</p><p>“Oh I know!“ You bump your fist on your open palm. “I'll be San!“</p><p>Atsumu thinks it over with the same expression Osamu has when trying to decide which udon toppings to order. “San,... Y/n... San,... It sounds so cool! Whaddaja think Samu?“</p><p>Osamu shrugs. “San, let me show ya how to spike the ball properly.“</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Things that go bump in the night (ft. Ginjima & Akagi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s just a courage test. Just a nightly walk through a labyrinth of statues. Even the moon refuses to peek out from behind to clouds to witness your stupidity. Oh, did I mention there've been ghosts sighting here? There've been ghost sightings here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing scared you.</p><p>Well, except Mr-No-Gaps Kita Shinsuke but you're pretty sure there isn't a being on this planet that wouldn't be afraid of him so that disqualifies him from this particular competition; or mom that one time she discovered nobody had taken the trash out even though she said to do it several times. And the dark sometimes. And ghosts! Ghosts are spooky. You can't punch a ghost</p><p>But other than that nothing scared you.</p><p>This nightly walk though is making you reconsider the statement. Maybe the time has come for you to put 'dark' and 'weird noises whose origin you can't see' to the top of the list. Shivers run up your spine and you step faster, closer to Ginjima beside you. He gives you a questioning glance but luckily doesn't say anything. You hope he won't mention it later either. The only thing worse than your brothers finding out what a scaredy cat you're being right now is... Well, nothing would be worse than that.</p><p>The Gallery Tangle is what this place is called and you find the name strangely fitting. Stone statues, some crumbling and all overgrown with moss, stand lined by the path going in twists and turns. No matter where you turn cold unseeing eyes watch you. If you were the one choosing the name for this place it would be something along the lines of 'that corner nobody in their right mind would ever go close too'. Some people believe it used to be a cemetery but really it's just a meadow where someone left an unwanted statue once, and then another, and before you knew crowds of curious tourists and stupid teenagers visited the place all the time. Even the moon refuses to peek out from behind to clouds to witness your stupidity.Oh, did I mention there've been ghosts sighting here? There've been ghost sightings here.</p><p>So naturally it's the perfect place for a courage test. The only one at fault for this entire situation is Osamu for daring Akagi and Ginjima to go visit the site, and you for falling for his trap when he turned to you and, with that annoyingly sweet voice pretending he's a caring older brother who's just looking out for his little sister, said: “Thank the heaven yer too much of a baby to go out of the house after sunset.“</p><p>Yeah well, maybe you are and he knows it, and he also knows the easiest way to get you to do something is to tell you you don't have the guts. It's all a well tested trap you keep falling into. Walking amongst countless silent statues you want to ponder how the mice traps are always so obvious and yet the mice keep falling for them like dummies, but that would be a silly thought to have in the middle of the night and taking your current circumstances into consideration also incredibly hypocritical.</p><p>Nothing much scared you, except for Kita Shinsuke, but if you were given a chance to get help from one person right now you'd chose him. As much as he the mere thought of him makes you straighten up and check if your clothes are on point you're sure ghosts and demons and other creatures of the night would rethink once or twice before coming closer to bother you. Not to be rude but he'd probably be a better ghost repellent than trembling Ginjima beside you who at the moment is being more of a ghost attractor. Can ghosts sense fear? Apparently even horses can smell fear so why would ghosts be any different? Maybe better for that question to go unanswered.</p><p>“Are ya sure we're goin' in the right direction?“ asks Gin.</p><p>“Maybe.“</p><p>“Akagi-san ya do know that's not the answer we wanna hear right now, right?“</p><p>“I'm yer senpai so I can't lie to ya,“ answers Akagi and you wish he wasn't your senpai so you could give him the well deserved kick in the shin. As Osamu would put it, getting a straight answer out of him was sometimes harder than eating udon noodles with only one chopstick. Your smart-ass replied with 'Just drink them', which was a funny response at the time, a justifiable enough reason for Osamu to slap your head, but in the end this solution didn't really apply to the libero. “We're takin' a little detour to avoid inhabitants of this place,“ Akagi says and if you didn't know him better you'd think his words were meant to reassure you.</p><p>“Ya mean the statues? I don't think they really mind us trespassin'.“</p><p>“Ah no, not the statues.“ He turns and points his torch up to light up his face. “I meant ghosts.“</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny,“ you say pretending a shiver didn't just run up your spine. Your hold on your own torch tightens.</p><p>“Skepticism doesn't suit ya Miya. There's a ghost of a little boy hidin' round here. Ever since his old house was demolished he walks around lookin' for his parents.“</p><p>“Sure he does,“ you answer and quickly change the topic because if Akagi doesn't stop you're sure Gin will climb in your arms and the question if you're strong enough to carry him is another one you don't want to know the answer to. “Where did Samu say he left the scarf?“</p><p>When Ginjima answers his voice is strangely high pitched: “By the statue of an old lady with a cat.“</p><p>Akagi nods. “We should split up so-“</p><p>“No!“ you and Ginjima half yell.</p><p>“We could get lost,“ you add, feeling heat rise on your cheeks.</p><p>“Exactly,“ Ginjima agrees, “look how many statues there are! It's a labyrinth 'round here!“</p><p>Akagi gives in without much convincing with a gleam in his eyes you really don't like because it looks suspiciously similar to the gleam Atsumu has before blackmailing you with one of too many embarrassing things he knows. “Right, right, last time I was here the cat lady was on the other end.“</p><p>“Was?“ Ginjima follows close behind and you're just glad to have you back covered.</p><p>“Statues move sometimes. Usually when no one is lookin'.“</p><p>“Funny,“ is all you say.</p><p>Still, as you continue the expedition you don't let your gaze wander around. It's not like you could see anything anyway. It's too dark! At least that's what you keep telling yourself. Anything could hide out there.</p><p>You shudder. Why did you think it was a good idea to leave without taking a hoodie? As if summer nights aren't chilly. Or maybe you just walked past a cold spot where ghosts linger. Now that sounds like something Akagi would tell you.</p><p>You're acutely aware of how close Ginjima is walking and you're glad he is. His shoulder bumping into yours every now and then and the sound of his steps are the last things keeping you from letting your imagination run free.</p><p>That's the thing about imagination. It makes the pile of unfolded clothes look like a child crawling out of the floor. It makes sitting stone statues seem to blink and turn their heads when you pass by.</p><p>When you nervously glance over at Ginjima you notice he's clenching his jaw so hard you start fearing for his teeth. He puts you at ease. As much as that is possible while walking in the dead of night around seemingly endless line of statues. If he was as carefree as Akagi you would, all your foolish pride be damned, most likely burst into tears right then and there.</p><p>The nearby bushes rustle and maybe it's just the wind, or a cat on a nightly adventure, or maybe it's something entirely different, but whatever it is lures you into making the mistake of looking over at the statues, where you catch a pale face with unblinking eyes behind long, black hair staring back at you. You scream. Jump, trip over a stone and end in Ginjima's arms, your ears ringing from the high pitched shriek you presume is his.</p><p>Akagi jumps too and points his torch around to see what made both of you finally lose the brave facade. He searches around the statues but there's nothing to be found. “It's gone now.“</p><p>“Ya sure?“</p><p>“What was it?“</p><p>“A white face and... black hair.“</p><p>“So, a ghost?“ asks Akagi and you nod, holding tightly on Gin as if your life depended on it. A sly smile spreads across Akagi's face. “See, I told ya there's ghosts.“</p><p>“Not helpin' ,“ says Gin as Akagi's words make you shudder.</p><p>Only then does it hit you Ginjima is holding you bridal style and you swiftly climb back down, still shaken and now completely embarrassed as well. You don't even dare think how much bribing will take to convince Akagi to keep his mouth shut about this. Oh, if your brothers find out they will never let you live it down.</p><p>“Maybe we should go home,“ suggests Ginjima still holding you up because your knees turned to pudding.</p><p>“Like hell we are,“ you sneer, the blood rush turning fear into burning determination. If this is what it takes to shut Samu's annoying shit mouth, then so be it. “Cat lady, right? I bet she's this way.“ You pick up your torch light and head into the wrong direction.</p><p>“Miya, we have to go right,“ Akagi calls after you.</p><p>“I am goin' right!“</p><p>“The other right.“</p><p>You turn on your heels and head into the 'other right' direction. You think you hear Akagi snicker. Step by step your sudden burst of determination and fearlessness drains but like hell are you going to show it. It's just ghosts and spooky demons and maybe some cursed children, what are they going to do? Scare you? Joke's on them, you're already scared! And cold, and embarrassed, and you just want to find that damn scarf already and go home.</p><p>It waits neatly wrapped around the cat's neck. It's eyes have an almost mocking look. As if the stone is judging you for taking on this courage test in the first place. Well, you think, it ain't wrong.</p><p>“There, now we can go,“ you proclaim when your trembling fingers finally manage to unknot the silky fabric, and as if some cruel fate or inhabitants of this eerie place, watched you only a few statues away something rustles.</p><p>All three of you freeze and listen. In the distance you can hear cars driving by. A late night train stops by the station. “What was that?“ asks Gin.</p><p>You stuff the scarf into your pocket. “Doesn't matter, we got what we-“</p><p>“Let's go check it out!“</p><p>“O hell no,“ is the first thing that leaves your mouth but for some reason Akagi thinks it's a sunny Sunday afternoon and the perfect time for a stroll.</p><p>“Let's go,“ Gin nudges you to get you to follow Akagi but you don't budge.</p><p>“No.“</p><p>“He's our senpai Miya, we can't just let him wander off.“ He lowers his voice. “He might get in trouble.“</p><p>“Let him. I've had enough of this place,“ you say and head into the opposite direction. Ginjima hesitates, casts a few lost glances between you and Akagi before he decides the prospect of something happening to you would get him into much more trouble. “Are ya okay?“ he asks when he catches up.</p><p>You give a stiff nod. All you want is to get away from this place.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Akagi to come running back. “It was nothin',“ he says, out of breath and smiling as always but if you'd pay more attention you'd notice he's a bit paler.</p><p>And you are about to find out why.</p><p>A white figure appears from behind one of the statues, howling and shrieking, or maybe that's Akagi and Ginjima. Your heart stops for a mere moment before jumping into overdrive. You grip your torch, step back with one leg to gain momentum, and chuck your only source of light into what you guess is ghosts head.</p><p>“Aargh!“ shrieks the ghost before it starts screaming its lungs out at you, “Are ya stupid?! Ya could've hurt me ya shithead!“ It pulls the sheet off to reveal a very irritated Atsumu rubbing his forehead where the torchlight hit him. “OW!“ he shrieks again when you kick his shin. You'd probably kick him again for good measure if another figure, this one clad in black and with an oni mask, didn't jump from behind the statues and scare you into leaping in the air. The figure laughs and avoids the kick aimed at it's knee. “Samu!“ you shriek. “This isn't funny!“</p><p>“It is a little,“ says Akagi and to his luck he's your senpai and standing out of your reach. At least Ginjima doesn't look amused by your utter embarrassment.</p><p>In an effort to regain some of your pride you pull out the scarf and chuck it into Osamu's face. “Here, yer kitchen cloth.“</p><p>“San don't speak about mom's clothes like that,“ teases Atsumu and at the stare you send him immediately takes a careful step back.</p><p>Osamu pinches your cheeks and not even a death glare stops his teasing: “Maybe ya ain't such a baby after all. But ya do scream like one.“</p><p>“Absolutely hilarious,“ you deadpan. “Who was the white faced lady? Suna?“</p><p>“What white face?“</p><p>“Don't play with me ya shit pig. The one that almost gave Gin a heart attack!“</p><p>“Ya screamed louder than me-“</p><p>“That wasn't us,“ your brothers shake their head. You don't believe them because, why would you?</p><p>Akagi bursts into laughter. “Maybe ya saw a real ghost after all!“</p><p>A... a real... ghost. The rest of you exchange uncomfortable glances.</p><p>Gin is the first to speak. “It's gettin' a little chilly. Maybe we should,“ he gestures towards the path, and you nod, enthusiastically.</p><p>“It is gettin' late. We'll hear it if we come home past curfew,“ says Osamu.</p><p>Walking away you don't want to look back but something compels you to throw a quick glance over your shoulder. Wide unblinking eyes stare as you leave, face ghostly white and almost glowing in the dead of night.</p><p>Or maybe it's just your imagination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pistachios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu finds you and Osamu doing... well, he isn't really sure what you're doing but it includes a bowl of pistachios and it's making him question your sanity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this just might be the silliest thing I've ever written. please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A vase of fresh flowers stands on the kitchen table. A beautiful bouquet dad got mom for their wedding anniversary. Beside it the best incense, the one that's usually only used for special occasions, is burning and giving off a sweetly scent. A bowl full of pistachios stands in the middle of the table. On one side you're perched on your elbows intently staring at it, on the other side Osamu is also leaning on his hands, perhaps in an effort to keep them from grabbing the tasty snack standing on a dangerously close distance, and all in all the sight is the weirdest mixture of still life and a scene from a nightmare Atsumu ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes on.</p><p>It almost makes him turn on his heels and head back to studying but the thirst has been killing him for the past half an hour and whatever you two are up to can't be as bad as the equation he's solved four times already and gotten four different results for. When he stops by the table to have a closer look to whatever weird ritual you two are performing he gets ignored. “Just eat them,“ he says after presuming you're probably having a staring competition over who gets the bigger half of the pistachio mountain.</p><p>The look you both give him is that of pure horror and in Osamu's case some disgust as well.</p><p>“Eat them?“ he repeats the words as if he can't quite believe what he's hearing.</p><p>“Ya can't just <em>eat </em>pistachios Tsumu,“ you add.</p><p>“Eatin' them is a journey,“ Osamu stresses the last word with fervour of a man three drinks too many under his hat, “ya need to open the shell and yer nails get scratched while doin' it and some are so hard to open yer feelin' like givin' up but ya don't because ya know at the end of the fight this treasure of gods themselves is waitin' for ya. They're like those stones we used to break to find crystals inside but ya can eat them,“ he adds, his voice softer now, and Atsumu can see him drooling. He glances over at you in hope of getting at least a tiny hint of an explanation but you're watching the bowl in a way he can't quite explain but it's making him wonder if your brain finally got fried too. It's the first time in his life he feels bad for your future spouse because he doubts they will ever be on the receiving end of the dreamy look you're giving the bowl.</p><p>You pick up where Osamu left off. “They're gifts from heaven itself, so heavenly delicious ya start eatin' them and in a second the bowl is empty. Ya need to appreciate them first Tsumu. Really savour their presence. Let them imprint on yer mind.“ In solemn silence worthy of throning the emperor Atsumu pours himself a glass of water and wonders if this obsession over some glorified green beans is hereditary and he just got lucky, or is it something that will infect him in the future too; although he's leaning more towards the third option which is you two just being dumb.</p><p>“Theirs is the only sound of break / of distant waves and birds awake / of how I long for salty treat / to you do I admit defeat.“</p><p>Atsumu's jaw falls to the ground. “Did- Did ya just recite a poem? About pistachios? To pistachios?!“</p><p>”Shut yer trap! If yer not here to revere them with us then get the hell out of the kitchen!“</p><p>For a split moment Atsumu considers throwing hands with his twin till he remembers he still has homework to finish and the green beans really aren't worth it anyway. He shakes his head and heads back to his room. “Weirdos.“</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>